Opposites Attract
by Screenager-x
Summary: The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? [Slash RxT] Complete! EDITED!
1. The Assignment

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

**Summary: The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Okay, no I don't. **

**A/N: ****The first and last chapters will have no POV, all of the others will be indicated in the beginning. This story's on trial, meaning if people review, I will update, if no one does, I'll delete this story. So if you like it, review and tell me why. If you don't, then review and tell me what I should do to make it better, or if I should get rid of it completely. (Sorry this is long.)**

"Welcome to the new year!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed excitedly to her homeroom class, who were still out of it from summer vacation. Troy Bolton, the captain of the boy's basketball team and star of the "Twinkle Town"_ musicale _(As Mrs. Darbus calls it) seemed to be the only alert person in the room, even the Evans twins seemed to be not paying attention. Ryan and Sharpay Evans, the school's most dramatic pair, were Mrs. Darbus' favorite students, though she'd never admit it. Troy's ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez, sat on the other side of the room next to Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. Gabriella and Taylor were easily the smartest students in the school, they led the scholastic decathlon team to victory every week since Gabriella had transferred to East High. Troy had broken up with Gabriella in June, and no one knew why, not even Chad or Taylor, their best friends. The only thing anyone knew was that Gabriella doesn't even talk to Troy anymore. Mrs. Darbus noticed that the class was not broken up in to different cliques, like it had been a year ago. Troy and Gabriella starring in the musicale changed that. _'Theater does make a difference.'_ she thought triumphantly as she remembered the ongoing arguments she had with Jack Bolton, the school's basketball coach, Troy's father. "This year," Mrs. Darbus continued, "The English department set up an anonymous peer counseling program via e-mail. You are to take a personality test, and will be assigned a partner from there." Most students groaned. "This program is mandatory and will count as 1/4 of your final average."

"How can you tell who did the assignment if it's anonymous?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"You will use a number to protect your identity, the teachers are notified whenever someone sends an e-mail from that number. Your letters are completely confidential, however. More information will come during your English classes."

---

"Alright class, sign in with your new e-mail addresses while I explain what's going on." Troy's English teacher, Miss Stewart, announced later that day. Most of the class like the idea of sharing their secrets with someone who couldn't ridicule them. The most eager, it seemed, was Troy Bolton. "This assignment is mainly because most people are embarrassed to talk to someone older about their problems. Having students talk to their peers about things they wouldn't normally talk about, is killing two birds with one stone. First, it will hopefully make some people understand what other people are going through, and will stop a lot of the intolerance problems we're having. Most of you think all that's over, but it's not. People are still calling each other hurtful names, and last year, three students were suspended for two weeks for beating up another student so badly he had to be hospitalized. They were lucky the boy recovered." She glared at Chad, Zeke, and Troy, who were smiling proudly. "Second, everyone will be getting advice, which an advice column in the newspaper couldn't do. Since you are the last class of the day, you will be writing the first e-mail. To start the test, click on the 'Peer Counseling' icon on the desktop. You may begin." Troy sat up straight and read the words on his screen, at times pausing to look around or type something. The other students hadn't even signed in, yet he was already halfway through the test. He raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Bolton?"

"Can we ever meet the person?" He asked.

"That all depends on if you want to. After at least 2 weeks, you may choose to meet up with him or her, or not. Just remember, this is a year long assignment, meaning you **must** continue writing all year, no matter what. Just think of it as e-mailing your friends." Miss Stewart answered.

"What if we end up getting paired up with people we hate, and they try to kill us? This isn't a good idea!" Troy's friend Zeke said nervously. The class laughed.

"Shut up Zeke!" Chad said.

"Mr. Danforth...enough of that. Zeke, no one will kill you. I promise." The young teacher said. This was going to be a long year, she knew it. She looked over to Troy, who was now typing at lightning speed.

**A/N: There's chapter 1! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted the e-mails to start in the second chapter, since that chapter's in Troy and Ryan's POV. Please review if you liked it, or else how am I going to know if I should keep it up? Well, I'll write chapter 2 now, since we have no power and I have 75 battery life left on this laptop. **


	2. Number 112384

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 2: Number 112384

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer:**** I am currently in the middle of buying High School Musical. After Disney signs the papers, It'll be mine. Until then, the movie is still the property of Disney.**

**A/N: ****I'm editing this story. I didn't like it. Nothing huge, but I still felt like I should make it better. **

Troy's POV

I never expected to be so excited about a school project, but then again I never expected to be gay either. Here I am, both excited to do a school project, _and_ attracted to guys. I didn't want to believe it, I mean I'm the most popular guy in school, I couldn't be gay. I realized it during opening night of Twinkle Town, when Ryan Evans came over to wish me good luck, even though he hates my guts. The guy is gorgeous, sweet, funny, and has the most captivating dance moves on the planet. I tried to convince myself I was straight by going out with Gabriella, but that only made me like him more. That's why I was so excited about this Peer Counseling thing, because I could finally come out without actually _coming out._ I would finally be able to tell someone why I broke Gabriella's heart, and no one could make fun of me. "This should be interesting." I said to myself as I finished the test and began to write the e-mail.

_Dear 112384, _

_What is Darbus expecting us to get out of this assignment? The school is small. Everyone knows each other. You could very well be my worst enemy…or worse, my best friend. _

_Not that I hate my best friend, but you know, there are things I can't tell him. He'd kill me if he found out. But that's what you're for. To tell things to. And if you are my worst enemy, hey, maybe that'll change by the end of the assignment. _

_Let me start off by telling you the most important things about myself: I'm a senior, I'm a guy, and I'm gay. Man, I hope you're not some homophobic jock...but you wouldn't be, since the test is supposed to match up people who are alike, right? I tried asking Miss Stewart about it, but didn't want to seem like a nerd. _

_ We're supposed to talk about our deepest thoughts, so here I go. My biggest fear is someone finding out I'm...gayr, because I'm not really the guy you'd think would be. It's like my whole life, I was being forced into this guy I don't want to be, and if I reveal who I truly am, no one will accept me. I don't want that to happen. I want to _survive _high school, you know?_

_My friends are...um...unsupportive, to be nice about it. They think they're always right and whoever doesn't think so should die. They also think ketchup comes from a ketchup plant, but their word is law, and no one can change it. But if you happen to be one of those guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way._

_I'm going by what Miss Stewart is writing on the board, and the next topic is "name something you can't live without." I would die without air...and music. Most people who know me would think it's something else (that will completely give me away if I told you), but its music. When I'm angry, or stressed out, or depressed, I can always rely on music for comfort, while people are disappointing. Very disappointing. (But that's another story I'll save for later)_

_If I could move anywhere in the world, it'd be to a small town in Nebraska where no one knows who I am or expects me to be the best. There I would fall in love with a shy, artsy guy and not care what people think._

_I have two sisters, both in college. One's at Harvard and the other's at Yale, so I don't see them much. I'm also expected to follow in their footsteps and end up in an Ivy League college, but that's not what I want to do. _

_The period's almost over so I'll just send this. Write back! (like you have a choice)_

_Sincerely, _

_578451_

The bell rang after I hit send and shut off the computer. I decided to start getting into shape for basketball season and jog home the long way----through Ryan's neighborhood. I usually drove past his house after school, but my car was in the shop and the bus didn't go anywhere near his house, so my only choice was to run. I prayed he wasn't outside when I passed.

**xoxoxo **

_'Thanks a lot God. See if I'm going to church on Sunday.' _I thought as I saw him and Sharpay get out of his car.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay called from the driveway. I stopped running and waved.

"Hey Sharpay. Hey Ryan." Sharpay smiled and Ryan mumbled something I couldn't hear, but sounded like 'asshole'. Something buzzed, and he jumped back. Sharpay and I laughed as he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I forgot it was on vibrate. It scared me." He said quickly, looking at the caller Id. "It's for you." He held the phone out to Sharpay, who took it happily and walked away. "She has her own phone, yet every call _I_ get is for her." He looked angrily in Sharpay's direction and turned back to me. "What are you doing here?"

"That's awfully rude question, considering I'm here to talk to you, Ryan." I said the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you last year and beating you up."

"Of course. You're a horrible actor. Tell me the real—wait, did you call me Ryan?"

"Yeah, that's your name, why?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't think you knew it. You always call me 'fag' or 'that gay guy.' I thought you only talked to me to torture me." He didn't know the half of it. I talk to him because I'm madly in love with him. I torture him so no one would _find out_ I'm madly in love with him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied, looking at the ground.

"I better get going. Bye." I said nervously.

"See ya."

Ryan's POV

The weirdest thing just happened. _Troy Bolton _apologized for being an asshole. That's like seeing a flying purple cow with four heads, it never happens. I don't know what's been going on with Troy lately, he was nice to me until after last years winter musical, and after that he started being the jerk he is now. I can't stand the guy; Sharpay is madly in love with him. It's pretty freaky.

"Did you get the e-mail from your partner in English class yet?" Sharpay asked later that night. Truth be told, I forgot about that project. I turned on my computer and checked my e-mail. My partner was a guy, a _gay_ guy. 'Thank you God!' I mouthed to the ceiling as I read his e-mail. There aren't that many at EHS. I've probably been through every guy in the drama department—twice.

_578451, _

_Ugh, I know. This whole thing is bogus. But luckily I got paired up with someone who I have so much in common._

_You gave a lot of information about your identity in your letter. I guess that computer actually does work; we have a lot in common._

_I know how you feel, with your friends expecting you to be a certain way. Everyone I know expects me to be a shy guy who'll never stick up for himself, but I'm not. No one really knows the real me, because everyone's always stuck to that image—that I'm a weak, quiet defenseless loser. Don't worry, I'm not a jock. I'm the farthest thing from it. I get beat up on a daily basis, because the school is run by a bunch of closed-minded robot jocks. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from telling anyone, life would be so much better if I could just do that. _

_I don't really like meeting new people. It's a weird thing about me; I think I'd actually never talk to anyone unless it was through e-mail or on the phone if I had a choice. I guess I'm pretty shy. My parents actually wanted to send me to a psychiatrist, since no one in my family is like I am. I think the only two people in the world that don't know I'm gay are my parents. My sister, brother and I practically live by ourselves, my parents both work all the time. Can you believe my 3 month old brother knows more about my life than my parents? _

_When I'm performing, I forget about everything and lose myself in the moment. I love writing and playing my own music, it's my way of telling the world who I am. I think I'd die if I couldn't perform._

_Lately, I've been feeling like I'm being taken advantage of. Like, everyone, including my family is only nice to me because they want something from me. It's not a good feeling. _

_One day, I'd love to meet Paris Hilton, just to tell her she can't sing and that her family's hotel business is the only reason she's famous, not because she's talented or anything. And definitely not because she's smart. That's something I can't stand—people who are only famous because they have connections. Especially since I've been working my ass off my whole life, and kill for the chance they have. _

_ Well, it's almost midnight, I better get to bed. _

_-112384_


	3. The Twist

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 3:

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer:**** My lawyer says Disney won't accept my mom's credit card, so I don't own HSM. **

**A/N:**** This Chapter was slightly edited as well. **

Ryan's POV 

"What are you so happy about?" Sharpay asked on the way to school the next day. I was driving her to school, as usual, and I couldn't stop thinking about 578451.

"My partner for English is a _guy. _A very sweet, smart guy." I said happily, imitating her usual tone.

"You're lucky I was paired with some_ insecure_ girl." She shuddered, which made me laugh. Sharpay was so full of herself. "Is there any way you could hook me up with him?"

"Shar, he doesn't _like_ girls." I said as though it was obvious, which it should have been. She nodded.

"Which is why you're so happy..." She concluded. My good mood was only broken by—you guessed it, Troy, Chad, and Zeke.

"Hey bitch, how was ballet lessons?" Chad said as I walked into the school. Zeke and Troy were behind him, and Sharpay had already gone to her locker.

"Leave me alone..." I said, not wanting to start any fights. Last time Chad, Zeke, Troy and I got in a fight, let's just say...it wasn't pretty.

"Aww, you want us to leave you alone?" He asked mockingly. "That's so cute. _Well too bad!"_

" Chad! Stop it!" Troy said, holding his arms back. Zeke just stood there, playing with a bag of his homemade fudge brownies.

"No! Why are you defending...him?" Chad glared at me before turning back to Troy.

"He's a guy, just like you and me. So what if he's...different? He didn't do anything to you!" Troy said, looking at the floor. Chad shrugged and turned into the next hallway with Zeke following him. Troy stayed in the hallway, because his locker was near mine.

"Thanks...for, you know, sticking up for me." I said quietly.

"It was no big deal. Plus, didn't I say I was sorry? I had to prove it." He smiled, which, for some reason, made me go weak in the knees._ 'Ryan Evans, you don't like Troy. You_ can't _like Troy. You just can't! He's...Troy Bolton! There's no way he'll like you back!_' The voice in my head screamed.

**xoxoxo **

"Ryan, Troy, walk faster next time, you were almost tardy." Mrs. Darbus said as we were sitting down. "As I was about to explain, it is almost time for the Senior Talent show. This time around, however, will be different. You _and_ your English class partner have to do something in the show, whether it may be performing, stage crew, selling tickets, or even making posters or programs." The class groaned. "The sign-up sheet is in the lobby, auditions for performing pairs will be October 1st during free period. Any questions?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Evans?"

"How can we rehearse if we don't know who the other person is?" I asked.

"I suggest picking a song or routine you both know, or that is easy to learn, get started on your own, and when the 2 weeks is up, you'll have about another week and a half to perfect it. If it's singing, you can also call this person." She said as though it was an easy thing to do, rehearse by phone.

"My rehearsal pianist isn't going to like this..." I said under my breath.

--

I spent free period in the computer room, because I wanted to check my e-mail. I chose the computer in the corner, and signed in. 'Yes!' I said rather loudly as I opened the letter from 578451.

_112384, _

_Did you hear about the talent show? Can you sing? Because I was wondering if you wanted to do a song-and-dance type thing. Although I think I should warn you, I'm not the best dancer. How are we going to go about this? Darbus is insane. There's no way you can rehearse with someone you DON'T KNOW! _

_Not that I wouldn't want to know you. You may be one of the only people who actually understands what I'm going through. That's pretty cool, actually. _

_I have an idea, if I tell you, please don't laugh at me. It may be the only way we can rehearse without actually meeting (though I really want to meet you)._

_578451_

I thought for a second, and then started typing slowly.

_578451,_

_Asking me if I can sing is like asking a fish if it can breathe underwater. Or asking...okay I got nothing. You get my point, though. Just so you know, I would never laugh at any idea of yours, especially if it'll mean we can get all the rehearsal time we'll need. Tell me. Oh, and don't worry, I can help you with the dancing._

_112384_

I scanned the room for any boy who could be 578451, but found no one; the only guys in the room were me, Troy, Jason, and two more guys from the basketball team. They all fit under the "jock" category, which I knew 578451 didn't belong to. 'Damn, I really thought he'd be in here this period...' I thought as another e-mail popped up on the screen.

_I keep having this weird feeling we're in the same room, or when I'm walking in the hallway, I'll turn around expecting to see you, but no one's ever there. It's weird because I keep thinking we've met before. Though I can't figure out how I know you—trust me, I spent all last night thinking about it. Which is why I think my idea is a good one, for the sake of winning the talent show._

_Meet me in the back of the school, near the baseball fields, tonight at 10. It'll be dark, and the field lights are only used during games, so we won't be able to see each other. Bring anything you think would help us decide on a song. I can't wait!_

_-578451_

_I'll be there. _I replied as the bell was about to ring. I checked the room again, in case I missed someone, but no one that fit his personality was there. It didn't matter, because I was ecstatic for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe I was actually going to meet this guy!


	4. Just Like Cinderella

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 4: Just Like Cinderella...

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up?**

**Disclaimer:**** Good News! I got my working papers today, so I'll own HSM in about, 150 years? **

**A/N: ****Edited. How did you guys stand this story before? I had a million spelling/grammar mistakes!**

Troy's POV

"Mom, can you hurry up with dinner? I have a...date tonight?" I said at 6:45 that night. I know I had about 3 hours before I needed to be at the school, but my mom hadn't even finished cooking dinner, I had to take a shower, pick out an outfit, do my hair, and oh yeah, there was the whole "getting there" thing I had to worry about.

"A date? Really?" She asked as if I never had dates. "Troy, it's a school night. You have to be back by midnight."

"MOM! That means I'll only have 2 hours with hi—her!" I whined. "I did my homework already; I'm going to take a shower, so what if I'll be home late? I really like this person."

"Be home by midnight, or you won't leave the house until you're 18." She said warningly. Just then, my dad walked into the room. That man has great timing...not. "Jack, tell your son he has to be home by midnight. He has_ a date_."

" Troy, be home by midnight. Wait...you have a date? Be home by 1. " He said.

"Jack..." Mom glared at him, her arms crossed.

"Midnight." He said, imitating my mom.

--

I made it to the field by 9:58, but no one was there, so I sat on the pitcher's mound and played with my iPod until I heard a voice beside me. "Sorry I'm late. I was getting some food, since I burnt dinner, and the guy at the register didn't know how to add." The tall hooded figure said as he sat down beside me. "Want a soda?" He took two sodas out of a bag and handed one to me.

"Uh...thanks." I replied. It was freezing out, and he smelled like cologne (the good kind, not the cheap kind) and soap. How the hell was I supposed to concentrate?

"Welcome." He shrugged. "So, about this talent show thing...what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I brought my iPod, I have a lot of showtunes on there...but in case you're not into...that..." I trailed off.

"Let me see." I handed him my black video iPod and I almost saw his face, but he turned the light away from him. "Wow..you weren't kidding. This looks like my iPod. It's all Broadway...except yours is organized. Mine is just mixed up...Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nerv—never mind." he said. "Do you mind if I sing? I love this song." He asked.

"I don't mind. I want to hear you voice anyway...you know, for the talent show." You know how you hear a voice, and know you've heard it before, but you can't place the name? That was how I was feeling, and it was driving me crazy. He started singing along with "La Vie Boheme" from Rent. His voice was _amazing, _but I swear I've heard it before. It was starting to annoy me, I had to find out who the heck he was. We talked for about everything after that; from what we were going to do after this year, to our favorite color, until I had to go. Actually, I would've missed my curfew if it wasn't for my phone alarm ringing.

"I have to go, I really don't want to, but I have to be home by midnight." I said. "I had a great time."

"Oh...okay. So are we going to do this again...and actually choose a song?" He asked.

"Um...not tomorrow...I have a thing, maybe I can get out of it, can you call me? My cell number is 555-2345." I said, grabbing my jacket from the ground.

"Sure. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." He stood up with me, and I did the stupidest thing, I kissed him. Just like that. Oh, I'm not complaining, it was a great kiss; there was just one little detail in the way: I didn't even know the guy! Well, if my crazy feeling were right, I did, but that gives me no right to kiss him! I don't even know if he has a boyfriend, or if he's interested, or...damn it. He's doing a really good job hiding who he is.

"Bye." I said, and ran to my car. I had to go home and think, everything was happening so fast. My parents didn't even yell when I walked through the door at 12:15.

Ryan's POV

"How was meeting what's-his-face?" Sharpay asked when I got home. She was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching Grease. I really didn't want to tell her what happened, but she's my sister. She'd find out anyway.

"Good. We talked, and sang, andohyeahwekissed." I said quickly. Actually, he kissed me and I stood there like an idiot until I realized what was happening. Genius.

"You kissed? Was he cute?" She paused the movie and turned around.

"I don't know...it was dark, he had a hat like, covering his face. All I know is that he's amazing." I said.

"So, you still don't know who he is? And why are you home so early?" That girl asks too many questions, I swear.

"He had to be home be midnight. His parents were going to murder him." I sat down on the couch.

"Just like Cinderella..." she said ominously. Yeah, just like Cinderella. And that thought—the fact that I might finally get my fairytale ending—didn't leave my head until I fell asleep 2 hours later.


	5. One Strike Left

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 5: One Strike Left

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned HSM, I'd own Lucas, and I'd die of happiness. Do I look dead to you?**

**A/N: ****Ugh. Almost-one-year younger me is pissing me off. **

Ryan's POV

It's official, I'm going insane. Every time I hear a guys voice at school, I turn around, expecting to see 578451, but no one's ever there. Well, no one that fits my description, anyway. I keep replaying the whole night in my head, trying to figure out who he was, and where I heard his voice before, but I had no luck. It was only until lunch that I noticed my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, two long buzzes which meant I had e-mail. "I gotta go, check something in the computer lab." I said to Sharpay and Kelsi, who were the only ones at the table, everyone else was getting food. I walked down the hallway and quickly turned the corner, nearly running into Zeke in the process. Luckily, he didn't say anything. I'm not afraid of Zeke alone, but the problem is, Zeke's never alone. Troy and Chad are always nearby. I finally made it into the computer lab as the late bell rang, and sat down at the nearest computer.

_112384, _

_Ever notice how many flies come into this school during the first month of school? There's like 2 in here I think, or maybe it's the same one...It's so distracting, they come in, fly around buzzing in people's ear, then land on their stuff and freak them out. And why to they keep rubbing their hands (or whatever flies have instead of hands) together? That's pretty creepy, right?_

_You know what else is distracting? Scented erasers. Like this blueberry one I have, it smells so good, but I have to keep telling myself it's an eraser. I wouldn't want anyone to see me eating an eraser...that would be...awkward. All this talk about eating is reminding me of the really awesome jelly I had last winter. It was pink :)_

_And that_ amazing _display of random conversation was all due to the fact I had tons of candy this morning...or it could be because I don't want to bring up what happened last night. Damn. I brought it up. I had a great time, and I know, I got carried away with the kiss. I'm sorry. Like I said, I got carried away; I don't usually go around kissing people I just met. Especially if I don't know if he's going out with anyone right now..._

_Maybe it's just me, but I think we've met before. Your voice sounds so familiar. Maybe I'm just crazy..._

_578451_

"Mr. Evans. Come here for a second. Bring your stuff" Ms. Carrol, the computer room monitor said when I was finished reading. I logged out of the computer, grabbed my stuff, and walked to her desk. "Are you alright? You don't look so good. I think you should get to the nurse." She said quietly.

"Ms. Carrol...I'm fine, really. I just stayed up really late last night, it's nothing." I argued pointlessly, knowing she was going to get her way. She handed me the pass and nodded towards the door. I had no choice.

--

"Okay, Ryan, you can lie down here. I'm really busy today." Nurse Lawson led me to the only open cot, in the corner of the room by the window, which was shut. In the next bed was Troy Bolton.

"Can I go back to class? I'm fine!" I said angrily. I didn't want to be anywhere near Troy.

"Come on Evans, it's just a peanut butter allergy, _somebody _gave me a cookie and didn't tell me what was in it. I'm not contagious." He glared over at the waiting area, where Zeke was sitting with Chad. Troy had a really bad rash on the side of his face. "Oh, I forgot. Evans doesn't like me much." He whispered to the nurse, who just shook her head and walked away. "So, why don't you like me anyway?" He asked me.

"Well, let's see. You constantly beat me up, last year you had me in the hospital for almost a week, and not to mention you and your so-called friends—" I nodded in Zeke and Chad's direction. He cut me off.

"That was a stupid question. Strike one!" He said, imitating an umpire. I laughed. "Sorry about that. My friends are idiots." He glared at Chad and Zeke again.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Bolton?" I asked. Usually he wouldn't even look at me, but now, he's actually being...civil.

"I can't be nice to someone without needing a reason?" I shook my head. "Ouch. You know what? That hurt." He turned around in mock anger and threw his pillow at me. I threw it back, along with my own. He caught both just as the nurse turned around to see what was going on. 'Nice save.' I mouthed.

"Back to my question..." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, maybe I like y—never mind." He said quickly. "You won't get it." I raised my eyebrow. "Strike two." he noted as Nurse Lawson came back with a thermometer and a stethoscope.

"Ryan, I'm going to take your temperature now, there's a pretty big chance you have the virus that's been going around. How do you feel?" She took the digital thermometer off the wall and put the plastic tip on it. I don't see why she bothers; everyone who goes to that office ends up sick anyway. It's hard not to.

"Hot." I mumbled, not able to say anymore due to the thermometer being shoved in my mouth. The digital numbers soared past 98.6 into the 100's and finally stopped at 102.6. "I told you. I'm fine."

"Nice try Ryan. You're going home; I'm calling your parents." She turned to the filing cabinet by her desk and opened it, looking for my parents work numbers.

"My parents aren't at work for once. They took the day off to get ready for their stupid dinner party." I said loudly.

"I'm going to be at your house tonight Ryan. My parents are going to the party." Troy said, smiling.

"Great..." I said sarcastically. Actually, I think I was more nervous than angry. He smiled again, this time I did too. God, his smile is adorable. "Well, at least I'm gonna have to stay in bed. Last time they threw a party they had me serving food."

"What was Sharpay doing? I can't imagine her working..." He asked.

"Singing. They hired her for entertainment." I made a face. My parents liked Sharpay better, there was no arguing that. Sharpay's happiness always comes before Ryan's. Translate it to Latin and it could be their motto. But now, even Sharpay's overshadowed by our baby brother, Gavin. She's lucky he can't sing or dance yet.

"That sucks. Maybe, if you're feeling a little better, I'll come up and visit you. It's better than having my mom introduce me to people she doesn't even know." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you can. Just tell my mom or dad you're a friend of mine, because they're blocking off the stairs. Last time they had a party we almost got mugged by some party crashers. They actually hired a security guard to guard the stairs." I rolled my eyes; my parents always went too far with their parties.

"Ryan, your parents are on their way. Troy, so is your mom." The middle-aged nurse said, reappearing for the millionth time. Troy and I talked for about 10 minutes, until my parents arrived.

"See ya tonight Ryan!" Troy called as I was leaving, which caused some heads to turn. I was so lucky Chad and Zeke had to go back to class, I would hate having to explain that to them.

"Bye! By the way, Troy? You have one strike left."


	6. The Party

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 6: The Party

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer:**** The only thing I own is my homework, want it?**

**A/N: ****Edited as well.**

_Troy__'s POV _

Ryan and Sharpay Evans are filthy rich. Sure, you can tell by their huge Victorian mansion, or their clothes, or the fact that Ryan is the only kid in school with a Porsche 911; it's their parents that really shock you. On the outside, their house is perfect. The lawn is perfectly mowed, the area around their in ground pool is always clean, and their garden was one that anyone could only dream of having. The inside though, was a different story. Sure, the interior of the mansion was just as beautiful as the exterior, that's not what I meant. The things and people inside the house proved the family often labeled as "perfect" was far from it. When I first walked in, all I saw were pictures of Sharpay and an infant, who I was guessing was their brother. There were no pictures of Ryan in sight, unless he was in a picture with Sharpay. Even then he was off to the side, or behind his twin sister. A family portrait above the mantel showed the family years ago, before the third Evans child was born. A happy couple who looked to be in their late-twenties was seated on two chairs. On their laps sat the twin toddlers, Ryan and Sharpay. It was hard to believe the drunken people in the middle of the room were the same happy people in the portrait.

" Troy, your phone is ringing." My dad handed me my black cell phone, which he had been holding for me. I took the phone outside where there was better reception and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's 112384." That very familiar, yet untraceable male voice said. Oh god, did he have to call now? What if someone says my name?

"I was hoping you'd call. I thought you were mad at me." I sat down on the steps and tied my shoe.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He paused. "Oh, the kiss. I'm not mad." We talked for who knows how long, I lost track of time. And it was way better than being inside with my parents.

"Hey Tr—Oh. Sorry." Sharpay opened the door and stopped when she was on the phone. She tilted her head to the side and mouthed "Who are you talking to?"

"Hold on." I said into the phone, covering it with my hand. "My partner for the English class thingy. 112384." I said and her mouth dropped. She walked back inside without another word and I happily turned back to my conversation. "So where were we?"

"You really have to get some hold music! I was bored out of my mind back there!" He laughed, as I heard a door slam open and a loud shriek from behind him. "I gotta go, it's dinnertime apparently. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye." I said.

"Bye." _Click_. It was getting really hard for me to get over the fact I still haven't met the guy I had fallen for so quickly. It drove me crazy; kept me up at night, had me longing to feel the pressure of his lips on mine again, and at that moment, had me walking into the door.

"Damn!" I whispered, clutching my head. I ran inside and turned into the stairway. Unfortunately, Ryan wasn't lying. I bumped into the huge guy blocking the stairs and nearly fell over. "I'm a friend of Ryan Evans. My name is Troy Bolton." He mumbled something into a walkie-talkie and moved away. I found myself entering the first door on the left, the blue room that was unmistakably Ryan's room.

"How are you feeling?" I walked over to his bed and rested my hand on his forehead, like my mom has done so many times with me. He moaned, and turned around, facing me. "Damn, Ryan you're burning up!" I jerked my hand away.

"I'm cold." He whined, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Do you have a thermometer?" I asked, getting up to look around the room. He sat up.

"Over there... Troy?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah. I told you I was coming." I found the thermometer handed it to him. He put it under his tongue and waited until it beeped. It read 103.3. "Ryan, you're dying. Take off the top sheet at least." He obeyed.

"You can sit down, if you want. Or you can stand, whatever." He said quietly. I sat down on the bed. "You're going to get sick." He said, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, plus, if I do I'll get to stay home from school." I laughed. It was getting hard to concentrate in school; all I could think about was 11284 and Ryan. It seemed the only class I was able to pay attention in was English.

"I guess." He paused, and I noticed my hand was back on his forehead. " Troy?"

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to resist the urge to run my fingers through his soft, blond hair.

"Thanks...for you know, coming here. Well, I mean you had no choice but you didn't have to be nice to me, not that I wanted you to be mean, but still...thanks, I appreciate it. Sharpay only comes in here to yell at me, and my parents...well it'll be a miracle when they learn my name." He said nervously.

"No problem, you need someone taking care of you. You're parents, no offense, are doing a horrible job. No one should feel rejected by their own family."

"Oh, it's okay. I've said they're bad parents a million times before. It's no big deal, not everyone is born with parents who care." He said angrily.

"Your parents care. You're their oldest son. They love you, they're just too..." I trailed off not able to think of a good excuse.

"I'm their _oldest _son. I'm not even their only son anymore. You know why?" He was on the verge of tears. "Because I'm gay. I haven't told them yet, but they suspect it. They know I'm never going to get married, or have kids or any of that, that's why they adopted Gavin. So my dad could get the son he always wanted. The son who wouldn't shame the Evans name. He couldn't just be happy with who I am." He pulled himself into a sitting position, now almost eye-level with me. Tears were streaming down his face as he buried his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs.

"How are you sure that's why they, wait, adopted Gavin?" I asked, although Sharpay had never mentioned her younger brother being adopted.

"I heard them talking! My cousin was pregnant with a boy, and she wanted to have an abortion, since she was only 16. My parents told her that they wanted to raise him, that they wanted to have a normal son around." He paused, sat up again and nearly yelled. "'Normal son' as in, a kid who wouldn't turn out gay!"

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, so I pulled him into a hug. He needed one badly. In that one moment, a mental image began to form, sort of like a jigsaw puzzle. I saw me faking sick on the last night of Twinkle Towne, so Ryan could get to do the show. I saw me breaking up with Gabriella, unable to give her a good reason. I saw Ryan and I laughing in the nurse's office, but the last image was hazy. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make it out, but I knew I had to. The images replayed, getting faster each time until they stopped on the hazy picture. The image, I realized, that would tell me once and for all how I felt about Ryan.

"He's in here, Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay called from outside the door. Ryan pulled away quickly and pretended to be asleep. Mrs. Evans and my mother appeared in the doorway. Man, the boy was psychic.

" Troy, honey, the party's been over for an hour. We were looking for you like crazy." My mom said.

"Of course no one thinks to look in my room." Ryan muttered from under the covers, his mom shot him a look.

"Can I say goodbye to Troy...alone?" He shot a dirty look right back at his mother; one I honestly thought would freeze her to the spot. It didn't, and within a few seconds we were alone again.

"Ryan, you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Call me, or during school, or on-line, you know my AIM right?" He nodded. "So if you ever need help with anything, call me." He nodded again.

"Thanks...well I guess you better get going...bye." He said.

"Bye."


	7. Change

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 7: Change

**Summary:**** The computer was supposed to find the perfect person to give you advice. So how did two people who thought they had nothing in common get matched up? **

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned HSM why would I be on Fan Fiction?**

**A/N: ****Edited. **

Ryan's POV

"Ryan? What's going on with you and Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked warningly on Saturday morning. I was still a little tired from going to bed late and being sick, but that didn't stop Shar from waking me up at 8 AM.

"Nothing. He's just a friend, I guess. He's been nice to me lately. That's it. Now let me go back to sleep!" I started back up the stairs, but she pulled me back by my collar.

"Shut up Ryan. I know you and Troy have something going on, and it is way more than 'just friends.'" She yelled. What was she talking about?

"What? All he did was visit me when I was sick. He's not even really a friend, he's just being nice..to...me." She shook her head and pushed me on the couch.

"Would you kiss someone who was 'just a friend?' Would you?" I heard Gavin start crying from the other room.

"Shar you woke Gavin up. Let me put him back to sleep at least. And keep your voice down. You're scaring the neighbors." She grabbed me by my collar again and pushed me back on the couch.

"Answer my question! Would you kiss someone who was only a friend?"

"No, but what does that have to do with me and Troy? We never ki—"She covered my mouth.

"Never kissed? Remember when you told me you were meeting 578—whatever his number is? Troy and…him are _the same guy_!" She's lying. Troy isn't gay, and if he was, wouldn't he be all over Chad, or Zeke, or Jason, or at least someone who has something in common with him? Why would he bother with me? _'Cause you have everything in common with him.'_ That really annoying voice in my head screamed.

"How do you know he's 578451?" I asked doubtfully. My head was spinning. It was way too early to find out the boy I'm pretty much infatuated with is the same boy I hated until yesterday.

"Oh please. He was talking on the phone last night, and he sounded like he was flirting, so I asked him who he was talking to. I thought it was a girlfriend or something, but he said it was his partner for the English class thing, 112384." She paused. "So I went up to your room, and you were on the phone too. Then later on, when he was in your room, he was all over you. It all added up." She smiled smugly and tossed her hair. "I'm smarter than you think you know." I nodded, mumbling a "yeah whatever, sure you are" as I took in the new information. If he hadn't been lying in those letters, we were meant for each other. Yeah, I know he's turned me into one of those mushy romantic guys, but I don't care. If Troy really is 578451, I'll give him a chance.

"I'm going to give Troy a chance, Shar." I told my sister obviously. "I really like him."

"You don't get it! He's _using _you!" She yelled. "He and his stupid friends want to humiliate you. _Troy__. Doesn't. Like. You_." She shoved her perfectly manicured finger into my chest for emphasis, and turned on her heel to take care of Gavin. "See ya later, bro." She smiled like she had never yelled at me. I hate her, but she's my sister, she wouldn't want to see me hurt, right? That's why she was being all Ice Queen-ish to me, right?

_But she has no proof Troy doesn't like you. She's trying to make you forget about him so she can have him for herself. _I thought, but Sharpay's menacing voice was stronger.

' _Troy__. Doesn't. Like. You.' _Kept replaying in my head until I threw myself on my bed and after what seemed like hours, fell asleep.

**xoxoxo **

_578451 or rather, Troy,  
I know who you are...sorry I always wanted to say that. It sounds like a line out of a cheesy horror movie. At first, I'll admit I was a little shocked, then angry, kind of relieved, and then I went back to being angry after I had a...talk with my sister. My sister tends to get me mad, a lot, I'm over it now. _

_ Did you really mean everything you said in those e-mails? Cause, the you in the e-mails is nothing like the real life you, though lately, the real life you has been acting weird. _

_Up until recently, I didn't like you. And now I'm falling for you faster than I've ever fallen for anyone? How does that work? _

_But I get that there's a lot of pressure on you. I saw last year, when you were dating Gabriella (Is that why you broke up with her? Because you're gay?), everyone worshipped you two together because you "broke free" or whatever. Um, honestly I felt that was all bull. You didn't kill the cliques; you just made it more acceptable to join new clubs. For certain people. If I were to join a sports team, it'd be the "Twinkle Towne" fiasco all over again. People should just let you live your own life. _

_It'd sure make the whole you-and-me situation a lot simpler. (There is a you-and-me, right? I'm guessing, cause you kissed me, but then again, Troy Bolton might go around kissing strangers. I don't know.) _

_112384 _

Troy Bolton. I still can't believe it. Troy is the complete and total opposite of who I expected 578451 to be, he's the most popular guy in school! He's not going to want anything to do with me when he finds out who I am.

_So don't tell him._

I can't just not tell him. He's going to find out during the Talent Show auditions.

_No he's not._

What am I going to do, wear a bag over my head?

_That's not such a bad idea._

Seriously, what am I going to do?

_Change._


	8. Tell Him

**Opposites Attract  
Chapter 8: Tell Him**

**Disclaimer: Kenny Ortega's my father...I'm the High School Musical heiress! Okay, I lied. **

**A/N: Guess what?!?! It's Edited! **

Troy's POV

**  
**_112384,_

I would never lie to you. I put my full trust and confidence in you from the start, from before you knew I was me. Why would I lie to someone who doesn't know who I am? I promise, the asshole-ish guy I am at school is just an act, as you can tell. 

_I'm trying to figure out how that works as well. If you find out, please, feel free to explain it to me. _

_I know. Our school is still full of prejudiced bitches. If I were to come out right now, they'd kill me, I think. I'd like to think there's a me and you, but for all I know, you could have a boyfriend, or worse, you could not be interested. (But just for the record, I only kiss strangers who are as amazing as you.) _

_  
Troy _

**xoxoxo **

"Morning." I mumbled as I opened the refrigerator, took out the orange juice and got a cup from the cupboard.

" Troy, honey, are you okay? I think Lillian's son got you sick." She pressed the back of her hand against my forehead, then my cheeks, and shoved me gently towards the stairs. "Get back to bed. You're not going to school like this."

"Mom, no! I'm going to school!" I said angrily.

"You really are sick..." she shook her head and picked up the phone. "Go! I'm calling the school."

**xoxoxo **

"Ryan, are you still sick?" I asked into the phone once my mom got off (which took forever, my mom just talks and talks and talks and...you get it.).

"What do you think?" He said grouchily. I had probably had woken him up.

"You got me sick. The least you could do is be nice." I pretended to be hurt. "Wanna come over? I'm bored."

"Sure..I have nothing better to do I guess. I just gotta tell the nanny."

"You have a nanny? God, you're a loser."

"I don't have a nanny, my brother does...he's a baby, remember? And you call me the loser..." He muttered, then laughed."I'll be over soon, I gotta get dressed, I don't think you want to see me in my boxers." _Um, yeah, I do. _

**xoxoxo **

"What do you want to do?" I asked when he arrived. He was wearing basketball shorts, a T-shirt, sneakers, and his hair was spiked. Yeah, I know, it shocked me too. He was acting pretty different too, more like Sharpay actually.

"Play basketball." He replied quickly, throwing himself onto the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Earth to Troy...Helllooooo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, basketball...sure. Wait...you can play?" I asked, confused. Ryan didn't really seem like he even knew what a three-pointer was; let alone how to play basketball.

"Of course I can play. They made us learn in gym class back in middle school, remember?" he smirked and stood up. "Come on baby, you're the captain of the basketball team, the playmaker for god's sake. I'm sure you could take me."

"You're on." I said, as I grabbed my basketball and walked outside. Wait, he just called me baby. I think he's Sharpay in disguise.

"First one to 10 points wins. Good luck, Bolton." He said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"You too, Ry. You'll need it."

"Someone's a conceited jerk." He mumbled. I made the first two points of the game in a desperate attempt to show off, which backfired horribly. He was pretty good, in almost 10 minutes he was actually winning...but I'd never admit that.

"Damn, how did you get so good?"

"How do you think? Practice, duh." He shrugged and shot a three-pointer. "You lose."

"You have 8 points. I don't lose."

"There's no way you could win now...you only have like, 2 points." He laughed.

"You know very well that I have 6...make that 7."

"What the hell is that?" He pointed across the street and dropped his jaw. I turned around. "Thank you." He stole the ball, took it across the court, and shot it. "I told you I won."

"You can't do that!" I whined.

"Yes, I can, and by the way, going left is getting pretty predictable." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you can't. I should know."

"Yeah, I can. You should know to keep your eye on the ball, Captain."

"Whatever."

**xoxoxo **

Someone please get Ryan Evans off my bed. I'm too tempted to just jump on top of him and kiss him forever. If he doesn't move soon, I'll crack, I swear. What the hell is this guy doing to me?

"I'm going to go make lunch...actually, I'll order pizza. I don't want to cook. What about you, hun?" He stood up and stretched again, this time slower. It's like he knows what he's doing to me, like he likes seeing me suffer. And why, all of a sudden has he turned into a tease? I can't stand it.

"Um, pizza's good. I'm starving." I tried not to look at his stomach or boxers, which were now exposed.

**xoxoxo **

Two pizzas, a bottle of coke, and a box of cookies later, I was back to wishing he'd get off my bed. I was lying like, an inch away from him, and couldn't do anything about it. Something in my gut told me to tell him, if not the full story, than just the abridged version. He'd know what to do.

"Um...Ryan? Can I trust you?" I turned and stared into his eyes. I guess I was telling him.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" He looked concerned. _You can back out now, Troy. You don't have to do this._

Yes, I do.

"Well...um...I'm...uh...gay...but don't tell anyone!" I said quietly.

"I figured it was something like that." He sat up. How did he know? What is he, psychic? "You've been acting weird lately. Getting tongue-tied, avoiding certain people, not finishing sentences, stuff like that." He paused. "Who's the guy?"

"I don't know." I said, unable to look at him. "Does the number 112384 mean anything to you?" I asked, although it probably wasn't him.

For a second I thought he looked shocked, or worried, but he shook his head and the expression was gone. "Lucas Grabeel's birthday. You know that really sexy guy from the new Halloween town movie?" He replied.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. It was worth a shot.

"Hey." Ryan shook my shoulder gently. "Whoever this guy is, he must be pretty special." I nodded. "Stop worrying about your stupid image and tell him how you feel."

Ryan Evans is a genius.

**xoxoxo **

_112384,  
Can you meet me on the baseball field at 7 tonight? I need to put a face and a name to that beautiful voice.  
Troy _


	9. It's Where I Belong

**Opposites Attract  
Chapter 9: It's Where I Belong**

**Disclaimer: I own: the DVD, the soundtrack, and the posters on my wall. That's it.**

**A/N: More editation. (Yay making up words.) **

Ryan's POV

"RYAN! Where the hell are you going?" Sharpay yelled as I was about to pull out of the driveway. I was going to the school to meet Troy again, except this time, there was no holding back. I was telling him everything.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly. I'm sick and tired of her always getting her way. It's my turn.

"If I ever hear about you spending time with Troy, my Troy again, I'll kill you. I mean it Ryan." She snapped.

"Go to hell..." I mumbled.

**xoxoxo **

I stood behind Troy for about five minutes, not making a sound. I was trying to remember the speech I had worked out on the way over, but I was too nervous to concentrate. My hands were shaking, and my throat seemed to close.

"Hey." I managed, finally. I stopped him just as he was about to turn around. "I want to say something first." He nodded. "When my sister first told me you were, well, you, I was completely pissed. I thought this was all a trick, that your stupid friends were behind all this, because to be honest, they always do that kind of stuff to me. But that was before I really got to know you. I did exactly what this assignment was supposed to prevent, judging people by appearances. I'm sorry." I paused. "I was always jealous of you, Troy. I didn't hate you, like you thought, I was jealous. Everywhere I'd go, your name came up, and people worshiped you. I always thought those people were crazy, that you were a stupid, shallow jock like Chad, and all them. But I think the main reason I was so jealous was because you seemed so perfect. My life was such a mess, and yours...wasn't. That's what I wanted, a perfect life. This assignment changed that. You showed me that everyone has problems, no matter how popular they are. It was only this afternoon that I realized this." He turned around.

"Ryan..." He said softly. "So it was you all along? On the phone, the e-mails, in the field...that was all you."

"Not who you expected, huh?" I looked at the ground.

"Nope. But I'm glad. If everything was what you expected, life would suck" He lifted my chin with his index finger and looked into my eyes.

"Wha­-­" He kissed me softly. God, he knows how to shut me up.

"You know, a really good friend of mine told me I was a conceited jerk. Am I really? " He whispered against my lips. I thought for a second or two.

"Yeah, you are." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. It was right at that moment the sprinklers turned on, drenching me and Troy. "Why are they on at night?" I asked, annoyed. He didn't seem to mind that he was soaking wet.

"You ask too many questions." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

**xoxoxo **

"It's a beautiful night, look at all the stars." I said, resting my head on Troy's chest. We were lying down on the wet grass in silence, well, at least until I broke it.

"It is, and to top it all off, I'm with a beautiful boy." He replied, and wrapped his arms around me. I was lucky it was dark enough that he couldn't see how red I was turning. "You know, I always tried to get you to notice me. It never worked. I guess I just had to be myself."

"I wish I would've done that. The stupid hair gel was giving me a headache." He stared blankly at me.

"You tease!" He laughed. "You knew what you were doing to me today, didn't you?"

"Maybe." I said mysteriously.

"You bastard!­ I--" I used his method of shutting him up, kissing the words right out of him. I crawled into his lap, and he pulled me closer (which I didn't know was possible). He teased my lips apart with his tongue, deepening the kiss. My hands found their way around his body, lingering in some spots longer than others, as he ran his fingers through my hair. Just when we were starting to get into it, he stopped suddenly and sat up.

" Troy, what's wrong?" I asked. Silent tears were streaming down his face, and he was holding on to me like I would float away if he loosened his grip. I probably would have, I was so lightheaded.

"I­-­Back in your room on Friday, I could've sworn I felt something. It could've been nothing, I don't know. Now, I'm almost positive it was love. Maybe I'm wrong, because I've never actually been in love. All I know is it can drive you crazy and make you the happiest person on Earth at the same time. What I feel with you is that. It's more addictive than drugs, and I'm sure it gives a better high. If this isn't love, I don't think I'd be able to take it when it is." He paused. "I feel like I've know you forever. For months you've been, the only thing on my mind. I'd lie awake, thinking about you all night. I can't see myself, loving anybody else. And now that I'm here I know, it's where I belong." He whispered softly into my ear. "See what you do to me? You probably think I'm crazy­-"

" Troy."

"Yeah, you probably do think I'm crazy. You always did hate me...I'm such a screw-up. I­-" He continued, hitting his forehead with his palm.

" Troy!" I caught his attention, "I love you too."


	10. Untitled

**Opposites Attract  
Chapter 10: Untitled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any of it's amazing characters. I only own my lyrics which are in Chapter 9.**

**A/N: Edited. Ugh. My grammar pisses me off.**

Troy's POV

" Troy, can we talk?" Asked a nasally, smug, know-it-all, voice I recognized right away. Gabriella.

"I guess I have no choice..." I answered. She was standing right in front of my locker, and I had the feeling she wouldn't move until I agreed.

"Stop being an ass and just listen to me." I was right, and I didn't really want to go where ever she was taking me. " Troy." She said slowly. "Can you tell me why you broke up with me?"

"It's been months. Why do you want to know now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cause, I think I deserve an explanation."

"Well..."

"Well?" She tapped her foot expectantly.

"I'll tell you, I guess. Just promise me you won't kill me, or tell anyone, or make a big deal out of it. Okay?"

"Alright." she paused. "It's not because I was a bad girlfriend, right?"

"No. I broke up with you because I'm...um...gay." I whispered, making sure no one heard.

"What?"

"Gay. Homosexual. Queer. You know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She laughed.

"This isn't funny. I didn't know how you'd take it, but apparently you think it's funny." I said, annoyed.

"No, it's not. It's just, I don't know." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, you're _Troy Bolton_. Girls are like, falling all over you. It's the fact that what they're doing is pointless that's so funny."

"Right. For some strange reason I don't find it funny at all. It's actually pretty disturbing."

"There are some guys that like you, you know. Like Ryan Evans...you two would make such a cute couple!" she squealed.

"So you just came here to find out my secret and tell me which guys I should go out with?" I tried ignoring her last comment, but couldn't help smiling. Maybe everybody would take it as well as she's taking it.

_Yeah, right._

"No, actually, I wanted to know if you're okay with me and Zeke dating. He's one of your best friends, and I didn't know if you wanted me around."

"You and Zeke? Of course I'm okay with it. But how...I thought he was­-­-" She cut me off.

"Obsessed with Sharpay?" she offered. I nodded. "He's my partner for the peer counseling project. He was talking about being in love with the Ice Princess, and how he loves baking, which is how I figured out who he was. Then we were rehearsing and he just kind of, asked me out." She shrugged. "I'm glad we talked, Troy. I missed being able to talk to you."

"I did too."

**xoxoxo **

Gabriella started spending more and more time with me after that exchange. It was true; I did miss talking to her, even if she was a paranoid know-it-all. Although, I could've gone without her attempts to set me up with Ryan. It was getting harder for Ryan and I to keep a straight face; whenever she would "accidentally" knock something over, we would crack up. But this was Gabriella Montez, girl genius we were talking about, she eventually figured it out.

" Troy, I think you should sit next to Ryan today. He is your boyfriend, after all." Gabriella said casually while we were buying lunch. Ryan was already at the table, eating his fries and talking to Kelsi. He and I were technically dating, but I hadn't told her that. In the three weeks that followed the night at the field, there'd been more secret meetings, more kissing, and a lot more "I love you"'s being thrown around. I was on top of the world, finally having everything I had ever wanted. Was it that obvious?

"Come on, did you think I wouldn't find out? You guys have been way too nice, and you've been flirting and smiling at each other when you think no one's looking. You're lucky most of the people in our school are too dumb to notice." We walked back to the table, laughing.

"What's so funny, Troy?" Chad asked mockingly.

"Gabriella...and Zeke? It's hilarious." She slapped me on the arm and gently pushed me into the seat next to Ryan. "Ow." I rubbed my arm, which now had a red mark where her hand had been. Ryan reached over to help me, but stopped himself and grabbed one of my fries instead.

"Dude, it's been three weeks." Zeke said, annoyed.

"Which is why it's so funny."

"Oh my gosh, I just got an idea for a new musical." Kelsi started digging in her backpack for a piece of paper and a pencil, when Jason handed her some. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek as she began to write. I was getting really jealous of my friends. They were able to have public relationships while Ryan and I had to sneak around behind closed doors. It wasn't fair. He was probably thinking the same thing, or just had really good ESP, because grabbed my hand and mouthed. "Don't worry, Troy. I love you." Someone, probably Sharpay, kicked him from underneath the table. Gabriella beamed at the sight of his hands on top of mine, and he quickly let go.

"She figured it out." I said. "She's really smart you know."

"Figured what out?" Chad asked, confused.

"The cure to cancer." I replied. I started a conversation about Disney movies with Ryan and Gabriella before he or Taylor could comment.

" Troy, you seem pretty out of it, what's up?" Zeke asked, just when Ryan started telling Gabriella about a dream he had.

"Nothing. Just...thinking."

"Oh yeah, you must be pretty nervous, the talent show auditions are on Friday." He said.

"This Friday?" I wasn't sure I heard him right. Ryan and I hadn't even decided on a song.

"Yeah.?" He smirked, obviously figuring out I wasn't prepared. It was Tuesday, after all.

"...and that's when Dumbo went crazy and killed me."


	11. October 1st, The Auditions

Opposites Attract  
Chapter 11: October 1st, The Auditions

**Disclaimer: You've spent 10 chapters before this reading "I do not own High School Musical." Hopefully you get it by now. (By the way, I own none of the songs in this chapter.)**

**A/N: Last Chapter of Editation. Not much, actually. I kinda liked this chapter. **

No POV

Mrs. Darbus basked in the glow of the stage lights before beginning her speech. She could tell by the smiles on her students faces her plan had worked. Although, Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans, the reason and inspiration behind the whole idea, were no where in sight. Now that she thought of it, neither was Kelsi Neilson. She shook it off and began speaking. "Welcome to the Senior Talent Show auditions! The first couple up is...Zeke Baylor and Gabriella Montez. You have 3 minutes to prepare." Troy, Ryan, and Kelsi entered as Zeke and Gabriella warmed up.

"Mrs. Darbus? Can Ryan and I go last? Please?" Troy whispered nervously.

"Why?" she asked, although she knew where this was going. Hopefully. The whole reason behind this idea was to get Troy and Ryan together, because they wouldn't themselves. Being a teacher had the advantages of knowing people's secrets before most people found out, whether due to overhearing conversations, or notes that had been confiscated and not read out loud. In Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton's case, it had been a journal entry Troy had dropped last May. The drama teacher already knew of the apparent crush Ryan had on Troy, but this entry returned the feelings. It read: _'Dear Diary, I can't stand not being able to tell Ryan how I feel. Actually, I can't stand not being able to tell anyone how I feel. It's not like I can go up to Chad and say, 'Hey, man guess what? I'm gay and I'm in love with Ryan Evans.' That wouldn't go so well. Chad would tell Taylor, who'd tell Gabriella who'd first kill me then tell Sharpay, and Sharpay'd tell the whole school. I can't risk my reputation like that, what if everyone hates me? -Troy"_ From the minute Mrs. Darbus read that, she knew she had to meddle, it would be wrong for two people who were perfect for each other to not be together because of a silly image. She knew this from her own high school experiences, and was still paying for it, years later. The drama teacher was brought back to reality by Troy, who told her the whole story about him and Ryan, leaving out that they had met before the two weeks were up. "I don't see why I can't." She smiled to herself.

Zeke and Gabriella sang "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical Wicked, and made got the first out of four singing spots in the talent show. Sharpay and Kelsi got the next one, by Sharpay singing "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson and Kelsi accompanying her on the piano. One more singing couple made it into the show, and Taylor McKessie, Martha Cox, Chad Danforth and Jason Cross filled the two dancing spots. The next three couples didn't make it, and finally Troy and Ryan were up.

Troy walked to the center of the stage, clutching his black and red microphone like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Frankly, it was, at least, it was the only thing keeping him _sane_. He was sure once the audition was over everyone would turn on him. Especially his friends.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Darbus called from her table in the audience. He nodded. _'You have nothing to lose. You have Ryan.'_ he thought as the background music began to play.

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward  
glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use  
resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . . _

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet  
seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no  
return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken  
secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return _

He nodded to Ryan, who took his white microphone and joined Troy on the stage. He grabbed Troy's hand and began singing:

_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . . _

_I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why...  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I  
am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . . _

_Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . . _

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
-  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait,  
before  
we're one . . .? _

_When will the  
blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .? _

The audience gasped at the sight of East High's golden boy being so intimate with another boy. Troy and Ryan were too lost in the song to notice, though.

**_Past the point of no return  
the final  
threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it  
burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return_**

_Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime. .Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with  
you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go  
too,  
Ryan, that's all I ask of . . . _

They ended the song with a kiss, which received both cheering and confused mumbles from the audience.

"Before anyone says anything," Troy started as Mrs. Darbus stood up. "I just want the whole school to know, I love Ryan. He means everything to me, and if my so-called friends or anyone else can't accept that, then too bad. Nothing is going to break us up." The basketball star wrapped his arm around his smiling boyfriend and kissed him passionately. He wasn't sure if he heard cheering or jeering coming from the crowd, and didn't really care. All that mattered that he was with Ryan.

"Boys...boys?" Mrs. Darbus tried to get their attention. "Yoo-hoo!" They resurfaced; Troy's facing instantly turning a deep red. "You're in the show." Ryan beamed.

"And that's just their audition..." Kelsi laughed to herself as she put the finishing touches on her new musical. The idea came to her on Tuesday, and she had worked on it nonstop since then. She bit the eraser on her pencil before continuing: 'Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans. A jock and drama geek. Living proof that opposites attract.'


End file.
